


Forever

by Fizzgig (Glowbug)



Category: The Critter Room
Genre: Gen, Ghostbuster Kittens, Hitchhiker Kittens, extreme fluff, kitten cam, real kitten fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowbug/pseuds/Fizzgig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray, of the Ghostbuster Kittens, writes a letter to Trillian of the Hitchhiker Kittens after Trilly becomes FDJ's first foster fail (or foster win, if you prefer).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GB and FDJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GB+and+FDJ).



Dear Miss Trillian,

(Mama sez I should call you Miss Trillian becuz you iz a lady. I sed “but mama, we’z both kittens!” and she gived me a Look. So I calls you Miss Trillian.)

Ohai! Mai name iz Ray Ghostie. I’z writing to say to you “mewray!” My mama sez you gets to live wif Foster Daddy John furever and ever. I iz a little jealous.

Sees, Mama and me and Egon (my brudder and bestest friend) lived wif Daddy John when me and Egon wuz babies. Daddy John wuz my favorite hoomin EVER! He haz big gentle hands dat I could sit in and he gived good pets. Mama sez he wuz sad wif her when mai baby brudder Peter wuz sick and had to go over da Rainbow Bridge. (Me and Egon wuz too little for rememberings, but we knows Mama wuz very sad.) Mama sez she used to think maybe hoomins weren’t so nice, but Daddy John showed her dey wuz! (I haz never met a hoomin dat wuzn’t nice, but Mama haz. I wish all hoomins wuz as nice as Daddy John.)

I hope you haz not been attacked by da big bowl dat lives in da big white room. I wuz attacked by da bowl once! It wouldn’t let me out! And den my brudder climbed on top of it and I wuz really stuck! I escaped only wif a heroic effort. But da big white room wuz a nice place. There wuz lots of toys and Mama’s tail and Egon to chase, and Daddy John came to visit.

I luvved Daddy John very very very much. I wanted to be hiz kitten furever and ever. But I wud have been lonely without Mama and Egon, becuz I luvs them too, and they wuz supposed to go to furever homes with other hoomins. I did not know wat to do. Den one day Daddy John took us to a big busy place and sed, look, Ghosties, here iz your new hoomins. And dere were da new hoomins! And dey promised to give toys and noms and pets and luvs to me and Mama and Egon furever and ever and ever, together. So I wuz happy and Egon wuz happy and Mama wuz happy, even though we wuz sad to say bye to Daddy John.

So now we lives wif our new furever hoomins, and I luvs dem very very very much too. We haz lotz of room to run and play. I haz my hoomin mama and papa and Mama Janine to snuggle, and Egon to play wif, and mai hoomins serve mai favorite fuds. I fink my hoomin mama and papa are mai new favorite hoomins.

Mama sez when me and Egon are big enough we can sing in da boy kittehs’ Big Circle at da moon. Den we can talk to lotz of other kittehs! Egon sez he wants to meet da Yuri and da Parker who left us da good notes about how to climb da fence. I iz excited. But we iz not big enough yet. Mama sez, “you iz still kittens. Enjoy it. There will be time fur da Circle later.” And Mama wuz a pirate before she wuz our mama, so she knows about everything.

So I iz happy in my furever home. Sumtimes I still misses Daddy John, but Mama Janine sez, “iz okay Ray. You luvved him and he luvved you too.” She sez Daddy John luvved us so much he gave us to da purrfect furever hoomins fur all of us. She sez Daddy John does dat wif many many kittens. I furgets how many. I finks at least as many as da toy mousies under da couch, but I dunno how many dat iz. Iz a lot. But I iz glad you gets to stay wif Daddy John, Miss Trillian. Mama sez you makes him very happy, and I wants Daddy John to be happy.

Pwease to give Daddy John snuggles and purrs and kisses from me and Mama and Egon. (Mama sends also a baff and a swat. She sez Daddy John will know wat she meanz.) Fur Daddy John we sez, “thank mew Daddy John fur sending us to our furever home! We luvs you!” And fur you we sez “mewray!” becuz you haz a home wif Daddy John, furever and ever and ever.

Luvs,  
Ray


End file.
